Bilbo et la quête du cailloux sans nom
by Gokash
Summary: Une fois la quête terminée et la routine bien installée à Erebor, Bilbo se voit proposer une mission anodine par le grand roi. Mais, les choses se compliqueront légèrement lorsque cette quête soulèvera quelque chose plus gros que prévu.Heureusement, il pourra compter sur la présence d'un brêteur à la répartie affutée et au sens des priorités douteux.


**Bonjour**

Cette histoire (supposément courte) est la suite de **Cuvée Prestige** et peut être lu indépendamment, même si des références y sont faites.

 **Ce que ceux qui n'ont pas lu doivent savoir :  
**  
\- Les pierres ont un rôle important pour les nains, car ils sont très sensibles à leur pouvoir et vivent donc en les utilisant allègrement. Certaines sont bénéfiques, d'autres neutres ou, sinon, elles sont maléfiques (cf petit traité en fin de chapitre).  
\- Bilbo est plutôt OOC, avec un caractère incisif et prompt à l"insulte, parce qu'il estime que les nains sont la source de tous ses maux.  
\- Il a accepté de vivre à Erebor après la quête, parce qu'il est amoureux de Fili même s'il prétend le détester.  
\- Bilbo et Fili sont mariés.  
\- Kili et Thorin sont amants.

* * *

 **Bilbo et la quête du cailloux sans nom**

* * *

— Fi ! Suffit ! Cela suffit ! Un mot de plus et le candélabre obscur que vous êtes devra se trouver un nouveau cambrioleur !  
— Je me demande si ce ne serait pas la meilleure solution, finalement…

Poussant un soupir las, sans se départir de sa bonne grâce, Thorin lança un regard morne à son amphigourique gendre qui, de son côté, faisait la moue, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et maugréant dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas.  
Debout près du trône, Kili haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers son frère pour demander en chuchotant :

— Candélabre ?  
— Obscur. Candélabre obscur…  
— Comment un candélabre peut-il être obscur ? Son principe premier est, justement, de-  
— Je sais. Mais ma gente dame s'emmêle quand elle improvise sous-  
— Ah vous, les deux coquets abouliques, on ne vous à rien demandé ! Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs ! Thorin, vous avez ces deux flasques apathiques prêts à servir, submergés par l'ennui et le désoeuvrement, qui passent leur journée à pérorer fièrement sur les hauts faits qu'ils n'ont même pas accomplis, et c'est à moi que vous demandez de partir pour une quête fumeuse ?

En réponse, Thorin s'avachi un peu plus sur son trône, retenant un nouveau soupir. Il étudia d'un œil morne la bestiole aux grands pieds qu'il avait, quelques années plus tôt, embauché pour cambrioler l'Arkenstone et qui, doué comme il l'était, n'avait rien réussi d'autre que s'emparer du cœur de son premier héritier sans même le faire exprès.

Le roi d'Erebor concevait avec plaisir qu'il était un minimum redevable envers ce si doux personnage de la lointaine Comté, tout comme il admettait être ravi de la décision qu'il avait prise, plus ou moins de son plein gré, comme il se plaisait à le rappeler, de rester dans le royaume qu'il avait contribué à délivrer. Toutefois, sans félonie, il tenait vraiment à ce que leur cambrioleur d'élite accepte la mission qu'il lui proposait. De une, parce qu'il était le candidat idéal, de deux, des trois flasques apathiques qui erraient sans but dans la salle du trône, Bilbo était le moins patient, et donc le plus bruyant.

Bien entendu, en bon hobbit qui se respecte, ce brave Saquet se contentait de peu pour prétendre à une vie épanouie : un jardin, un fauteuil, des livres et un époux escrimeur qu'il pouvait fleurir des plus beaux jurons, qu'il soit en vu ou non. Epoux qui s'était arrangé pour lui offrir en cadeau de mariage une belle terrasse de la taille de Hobbitebourg sur un flanc de la montagne. Bilbo pouvait donc y passer beaucoup de temps, à cultiver ses tomates, ses courgettes et ses vignes, desquelles il pressait un raisin sec, mais parfumé, pour un petit vin racé qui faisait le bonheur des papilles gustatives de la famille royale d'Erebor.  
Sans oublier la fameuse herbe à pipe de qualité qu'il avait réussi à faire pousser en cachette malgré le climat, mais qu'il rechignait à partager avec sa turpide belle-famille et qu'il protégeait jalousement pour sa propre consommation.

— Très bien, puisque vous vous souciez du désœuvrement de mes neveux, qui ne sont pas si désœuvrés que ça, je vous le rappelle, je vous accorde donc l'autorisation d'en prendre un avec vous. Je m'en voudrai d'infliger votre acerbe présence à la solitude…

Bilbo grimaça et, pour la forme, il pensa sérieusement choisir Kili comme compagnon de route, juste pour le plaisir d'emmouscailler tout le monde avec panache pour les prochaines semaines : Il pourrait à loisir assommer son beau-frère de surnoms bien trouvés, activité qu'il prisait particulièrement, Kili pleurerait l'absence de son amant caché, Thorïn se morfondrait dans son grand lit vide et Fili ravalerait cet odieux sourire supérieur qu'il affichait quand il affirmait que le hobbit soupirait après sa présence lorsqu'il n'était pas en vue.  
Ça leur ferait les pieds, tient, à tous.

Sauf que Thorin, pas si bête que ça, n'entendait pas lui laisser le loisir du choix et il fit un signe de tête à Fili, qui s'inclina avant de s'avancer sur le hobbit. Jugeant le sujet clos, le roi déposa sa couronne avant de sortir de la salle du trône, suivit par Kili, sans prêter attention aux revendications bruyantes du hobbit que le blond trainait derrière lui pour rejoindre la salle d'arme et préparer leur expédition.

En elle même, la mission de Bilbo n'était pas difficile (tant que l'on mettait de côté ce petit facteur « aimant à ennui » qu'était ce brave zigue). Du moins, rien de comparable avec l'aventure qu'il avait vécu avec la compagnie de Thorin. Celui-ci lui demandait simplement de se rendre aux Monts de Fer pour y convoyer une gemme découverte dans les tréfonds d'Erebor. Non identifiée et de nature inconnue, le grand roi sous la montagne avait décidé de la faire analyser par un expert en la matière qui, trop vieux pour se déplacer, attendait la pierre dans son laboratoire.  
Et dans la mesure où l'aura de cette dernière se montrait plutôt corrosive et ne laissait pas les nains indifférents, Thorïn préférait envoyer Bilbo, immunisé et bienheureux ignorant des effets minéraux.

— Vous savez, mon tendre ami, que vous êtes la seule personne ici bas qui ose parler ainsi au grand roi d'Erebor…  
— Serait-ce une pointe d'admiration que je discerne dans votre voix ?  
— Quelque sorte… Je ne sais ce que j'admire le plus, entre l'aplomb de mon doux époux ou bien la sévère patience de mon oncle…

Bilbo haussa les épaules, avant de concéder lucidement :

— Aplomb donné par mon statut d'étranger et d'ami du roi… Que je me permets de posséder car je sais qu'il faut mieux régulièrement rappeler à Thorïn qu'il fait bien parti de ce monde et qu'il n'est en aucun cas hors du commun des mortels. Il a ses failles. Il en est conscient et c'est la raison pour laquelle il me laisse lui parler ainsi.  
— Parce qu'en plus, vous parvenez à trouver des excuses pour expliquer cet odieux caractère ?

Bilbo tiqua et, ouvrant la salle d'arme d'un coup d'épaule, il demanda avec malice :

— Pourquoi devrais-je m'excuser ? Il y a bien des princes nains, par ici, qui fondent comme chair sous feu de dragon face à ce dit odieux caractère.  
— Fondre ? Certes, je me pâme lorsque votre vile langue verse son poison d'une verve ingrate et déplacée sur qui bon lui semble. Mais, d'un autre côté, vous voir si passionné à incendier les premiers monarques venus, aussi superbes qu'indulgents, ne m'est pas si agréable, surtout si vous certifiez agir pour leur bien… Laissez donc à Kili le soin de rappeler ces menues choses au Grand Roi d'Erebor qui, soit dit en passant, est bel et bien hors du commun des mortels.  
— Quel doux amant… Seriez-vous jaloux ?  
— Je le suis. Jamais vous ne m'avez traité de candélabre obscur… C'est injuste… Vous vous plaisez à vous montrer inventif pour Thorin, à qui vous portez tant d'admiration, et je ne récupère que les quolibets communs, c'est à peine s'ils ont été recyclés…

Mutin, il avait attrapé la hanche du hobbit qu'il attira à lui pour poser son front contre le sien, caressant distraitement ses hanches par dessus les vêtements.

— La jalousie vous va si bien, auguste soupirant… J'aimerai trouver les mots pour estomper vos craintes, malheureusement, vos soupçons infondés n'ont d'égal que votre obstination à les déceler… N'ai-je donc pas assez fait pour attester ma sincère loyauté envers vous, mon bel ami, ainsi que mon véritable désintérêt pour ce sublime spécimen racé et flamboyant qui gouverne actuellement cette rutilante mine ?  
— Je remarque juste que « Bel ami » paraît bien fade comparé à « sublime spécimen racé et flamboyant », mon amour.  
— Tu es incorrigible, Fili.

Il lui donna une tape sur le torse avant de s'éloigner vers la petite étude qui jouxtait la salle d'arme, où se trouvait l'écrin qui contenait la gemme inconnue. Nonchalamment, il l'ouvrit pour s'emparer de la caillasse qu'il montra sans gêne à Fili, notant le frisson qui s'empara de l'enfant de la pierre, bien plus sensible que n'importe quelle créature aux radiations des minéraux, et il demanda d'un ton curieux :

— Que ressens-tu ?

Fili fit la moue en s'emparant de l'écrin de tourmaline pour inviter Bilbo à y déposer la pierre, joyau ovale d'une noirceur opaque, comme s'il absorbait la lumière aux alentours, et il répondit simplement :

— Une personnalité électrique.  
— Maléfique ?

Bilbo avait parlé avec réserve, lui qui n'avait pas toujours eu un bon rapport avec ces différents graviers que les nains prisaient jusqu'à appeler « précieux », surtout que l'allure de celui-ci n'était pas en sa faveur, mais Fili secoua la tête :

— Ni bénéfique ni maléfique. Son aura est plus chaotique qu'autre chose. Peut-être n'est-elle pas encore mature et ne sait pas quoi faire de son énergie. Ou bien elle attend son heure pour se dévoiler.  
— Tu veux dire que… C'est un bébé ?

Le blond rigola en mettant délicatement l'écrin dans un sac de cuir qu'il proposa ensuite à Bilbo en répondant avec patience :

— Non. Les pierres n'ont pas d'âge. Elles sont ce qu'elles sont au moment où elles sont générées. Contrairement aux être vivants, elles ne deviennent pas, ne grandissent pas et ne s'épanouissent pas. Certaines suivent un cheminement ancré dans le temps, certes, mais elles sont pleinement accomplies dès le début.  
— Ha.  
— Cette gemme a donc toujours été ainsi, crépitant sans but, mais maître Frön pourra la guider pour l'aider à déployer son potentielle. Certaines pierres ne peuvent s'enclencher sans renfort extérieur…  
— Certes.

Fili eut un petit sourire et il s'approcha de son époux pour souffler gentiment :

— Mais peut-être ces notions sont-elles un peu trop vagues pour mon tendre ami, je sens bien que ce passionnant sujet l'indiffère, même s'il est trop poli pour me le faire remarquer…

Bilbo repoussa l'étreinte du blond en concédant à son tour :

— Vous êtes si galant, à chercher des mots pour m'expliquer vos évidences, que je ne voudrais remercier vos effort par l'ataraxie… Je ne ressens pas les choses de la même manière, évidemment, ce qui assombrie ma compréhension du sujet, toutefois, cela n'en gomme pas ma curiosité, gent prince. Peut-être pourriez-vous simplement me dire quel est l'intérêt de permettre à cette vaillante caillasse de trouver sa voie mystique ? Car je ne cerne pas cette nécessité de traverser ces terres hostiles pour qu'un vieux fou lui enseigne l'art de devenir ce qu'elle est déjà.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit et il posa son doigt sur la lèvre de son amant qu'il caressa distraitement en susurrant d'une voix suave :

— Quelle pertinence dans vos interrogations, plaisant soûlographe. Toutefois, comme je le disais à l'instant, ce sujet est sans doute trop vaste pour être embrassé d'un seul tenant par un si délicieux ignare. Je crains que vous ne vous écorchiez sur ces évidences qui vous échappent si jamais je cherche à les aiguiser pour vous.  
— Votre sollicitude est si touchante, ravissant prétentieux, que je ne peux mettre votre patience en doute. Toutefois, je ne peux m'empêcher de constater que vous tentez, très adroitement, certes, de ne pas vous investir davantage dans cette discutions afin, sans doute, de cacher votre totale ignorance du sujet. N'est-il pas ?  
— Mahal, votre discernement vaudrait presque votre amour du goulot… Si ce sont des explications nettes que vous attendez, alors-  
— Pitié… vous êtes bien plus terrifiants lorsque vous échangez votre venin déguisé en mots doux plutôt que des franches menaces de mort et d'émasculation…

Coupés par Kili qui avança dans la salle pour y déposer un carquois rutilant en leur lançant un regard en coin emplis de méfiance, Fili et Bilbo, qui s'étaient inconsciemment rapprochés en se regardant dans les yeux, se séparèrent pour récupérer le matériel nécessaire pour leur voyage.

— Nous sommes mariés, maintenant, petit-frère. Et il ne sied pas à époux et femme de ponctuer chacune de leur interaction par des appellations déplacées.  
— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sied normalement à époux et femme, mais permets moi de douter du fondement de ton raisonnement.  
— Doutez donc, grand indécis, c'est ce que vous faites le mieux !

A la remarque de Bilbo qui revint à ce moment, Kili leva les yeux au ciel, accoutumé maintenant de se trouver cible de ses piques mesquines et ayant depuis longtemps deviné qu'elles cachaient, en réalité, une sincère affection non assumée. Et il avait trouvé la parade idéale face à cet insolent gnôme :

— Méfiez-vous, Bilbo. Vous êtes dans le vrai lorsque vous affirmez que la famille de votre époux est tordue… Fili et moi-même avons reçu la même éducation et sommes donc prompts à désirer les mêmes choses… Un hobbit à la langue acérée ne me laissera pas indifférent très longtemps…

Vivement, le regard soudain sombre de Fili vint sur son frère, mais Bilbo détourna les yeux en tentant de passer outre le frisson inquiet qui s'empara de lui et il répondit négligemment :

— Avec un amant aussi fade que le votre, je comprends que votre cœur s'emballe face à quiconque vous accorde un minimum d'attention…

Plus vif encore, les yeux gris de Fili revinrent sur son époux, mais Kili ne lui laissa pas le temps d'intervenir :

— Amant à qui vous devriez vous abstenir de glisser vos mots empoisonnés avec autant d'application… Lui est patient. En ce qui me concerne, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes beaux-frères que je ne peux éprouver l'envie de vous frapper.  
— Tant que seule l'envie vous taraude, je ne me sens pas concerné par la menace à peine voilée que vous venez de me faire en présence de mon belliqueux époux, qui ne saurait souffrir que le moindre mal ne me soit fait.  
— Que mon aimable vérole ne s'emballe pas trop. Je me garderai bien d'intervenir pour m'opposer à mon petit-frère si jamais il a une raison fondée de s'en prendre à elle…

Bilbo haussa un sourcil pour lui lancer un regard en coin, palissant soudainement lorsqu'il comprit que son odieux amant se rangeait du côté de son abominable beau-frère. Mais, de bonne humeur, celui-ci se contenta d'étreindre Kili, qui lui souhaita un bon voyage, sous l'œil éberlué du cambrioleur qui tomba des nues :

— Un instant ! Nous n'allons tout de même pas… Partir aujourd'hui ?  
— Et si, mon tendre. Non partons à l'instant. Nous en avons pour plusieurs jours de marche et aucune raison de différer le départ.  
— Aucune raison ? Je peux vous en donner des dizaines, de raison, monsieur mon mari, à commencé par un déjeuner selon les formes !  
— Nos affaires ont déjà été préparées et nous sommes allègrement fournis en provisions. Vous aurez votre déjeuner à la première halte, à la vieille tour de guet.  
— Le tas de pierre branlant qui se trouve à trois heures de marche ?

Au cri désespéré de son amant, Fili soupira en le prenant à la taille pour l'inviter à se diriger vers les écuries en éludant patiemment :

— Nous partons à poney, Bilbo, une heure et demi, ce sera suffisant pour y arriver.  
— Ho non… Pas des poneys…  
— Allons ! Trêve de pleurnicheries, mon doux pataud, sinon, l'on dira partout que mon mari pleure de se retrouver seul avec moi et soupire à l'idée de revoir Thorin au plus vite.  
— C'est déjà ce qui se dit…  
— Parce que vous ne faites aucun effort pour faire entendre le contraire…  
— Pardon !? Je supporte votre vile compagnie bien plus de temps que le jour nous donne d'heures, nul n'ignore que c'est pour vous que j'ai pris la décision de rester à Erebor, que ce majestueux monarque m'indiffère et que c'est à vous que j'ai offert cette garce verdâtre au sens de l'humour suspect qui à le culot de se croire emblème de la perfection…  
— Ce dernier point se conteste, parce qu'à lui, vous lui avez offert une reine parmi les gemmes, sans compter l'Arkenstone.  
— Je trouve votre jalousie, Fili, parfaitement déplacée et infondée. Surtout que… hem. Disons que le roi actuel n'a rien à envier au prochain…

Il venait de parler rapidement en détournant les yeux, mais, osant à nouveau un regard discret du côté de son amant, il remarqua cet horripilant petit sourire victorieux qu'il affichait parfois et il ne put s'empêcher de siffler entre ses dents :

— Vous savez, plaisant prétentieux, que si vous êtes en manque de mots doux, votre cher petit-frère se fera un plaisir de composer un poème à votre gloire aussitôt que vous lui demanderez…  
— Ce sont vos mots doux que je veux entendre, brave persifleur.  
— Jusqu'à prétendre une jalousie qui n'en est pas une simplement pour me faire dire des insanités ?  
— Pourquoi pas ? Et bien entendu que je suis jaloux de Thorin, qui ne l'est pas ?  
— Vous êtes jaloux de la force de son bras, de son fier charisme et de l'exclusivité, en tout bien tout honneur, qu'il a de votre petit-frère, pas du regard que je porte sur lui.

Fili eut un sourire et, stoppant sa marche, il fit face au plus petit à qui il caressa la joue en se penchant sur lui :

— Mon Bilbo, je suis jaloux de tous ceux sur qui se porte ton regard. D'autant plus si tu considères que ceux-là ont plus de force et de charisme que moi.  
— Dans ce cas, Fili, au lieu de me le reprocher, fait en sorte de le surpasser…

Il lui envoya un clin d'œil malicieux et le contourna pour continuer à marcher. Sans cacher son sourire, Fili volta pour le suivre, fanfaronnant joyeusement :

— Je le surpasserait, Bilbo. Si ce n'est en taille, je trouverai moi aussi un moyen d'encrer mon nom dans l'histoire…  
— Lui n'a pas son nom écrit dans l'histoire… Il a écrit l'histoire, tout simplement…

Mesquin, Bilbo avait soufflé sa réplique sans pitié pour Fili qui fit une triste moue, mouché par son amant. Entendant son silence affligé, il s'arrêta à nouveau pour lui faire face, repentant :

— Vous êtes bien plus jeune qu'il ne l'était lorsque le dragon a attaqué Erebor… Donnez-vous du temps et soyez indulgent envers vous-même. Viendra le jour où vos hauts-faits seront relatés avec la même encre et la même ferveur qu'ils ne le sont pour lui.

Avec douceur, il caressa sa joue à la barbe soignée et ils échangèrent un petit sourire lorsque Fili leva sa main pour la poser sur celle du plus petit pour avouer ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur :

— D'un côté, je souhaite toute la postérité et la paix possible pour mon peuple… De l'autre, je souffre à l'idée qu'Erebor soit à toujours cette mine tranquille dont rêve mon oncle… Enfermé sous terre jusqu'à la fin, à ne briller uniquement que par ma justice et mon équité face aux problèmes des mineurs… Plus jamais de combats, ni d'aventures…

Bilbo grimaça, enchanté, lui, par une telle vie, mais connaissant son époux, il craignait, pour lui, la même chose. Fili n'était pas nain à rester enterré sous terre. Du moins, il n'était pas encore assez sage pour cela.

— De l'ennui et la routine, je pourrai vous sauver, mon prince… Mais en ce qui concerne les aventures, je crains de ne pouvoir vous satisfaire.  
— Ne vous jugez pas trop sévèrement, Bilbo, vous êtes une aventure à vous tout seul…  
— Mais je doute que cela suffise…

Pensif, Fili ne répondit pas, se contentant de caresser distraitement le dos de la main qui était toujours posée sur son visage, et Bilbo reprit en haussant les épaules :

— Toutefois, si vous rêvez de gloire, vous voilà servi : _La quête du cailloux sans nom_ vous fera entrer dans la légende… Hâtons nous maintenant, je voudrais beaucoup avoir mon déjeuner avant que la nuit ne tombe. Et j'espère que vous avez pensé à prendre du vin !

Riant, Fili donna sa main à Bilbo qui l'entraina à sa suite vers les écuries.

oOo

La première étape fut courte et même Bilbo ne se plaignit pas, sans pour autant admettre à voix haute qu'il la trouva agréable.  
Après tout, ils étaient en terres civilisées et la route entre Erebor et les Mont de Fer était maintenant tellement empruntée que plusieurs auberges avaient fleuri à intervalles réguliers et qu'aucun danger ne menaçait les voyageurs.

Les poneys élevés à Erebor étaient robustes et avaient le pas vifs, permettant un voyage confortable. Surtout que Bilbo, ces dernières années, avait eu le temps de travailler sa maitrise de l'équitation et il parvenait à peu près à faire entendre sa volonté à sa placide monture.

Jugeant la pause du déjeuner trop brève et trop pauvre en chaire, Bilbo passa son amertume sur Fili, à qui il reprocha beaucoup de choses plus ou moins fondées. Reproches auxquelles son époux répondait d'une verve acide dans une bonne humeur non feinte. Mais l'amertume du plus petit atteignit son paroxysme lorsque, alors que le soir s'étendait, ils passèrent la première auberge sans que l'autre malotru platiné ne fasse mine de s'y arrêter pour l'étape du soir.

— Avez-vous donc l'intention de cavaler toute la nuit ? Ou bien consentirez-vous à prendre pitié de votre las compagnon ?  
— La nuit sera claire ce soir. Mais à l'aube, se lèvera un épais brouillard et le soleil tardera à se montrer. Autant continuer tant que l'on voit notre chemin.

Derrière lui, Bilbo grimaça mais se garda de remettre ses compétences météorologiques en cause, préférant grommeler pour lui-même :

— Sommes-nous si pressés de nous occuper de ce vilain galet ?

Comme Fili ne répondit pas, il changea son angle d'attaque pour continuer d'une voix dramatique :

— Enfin nous nous trouvons seuls tous les deux, en terres sauvages sans personne pour juger le couple insolite que nous formons, et voilà que vous pressez le pas pour arriver au plus vite au terme de notre quête. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette solitude et prendre le temps de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ? Juste vous et moi… deux époux. De l'herbe fraiche… du repos…  
— Continuez sur ce ton là et je gagerai que ce n'est pas au repos que vous aspirez…

Tirant sur ses rênes, Fili avait fait volter son poney pour faire face à Bilbo, qui eut la décence de rougir en détournant le regard.

— Certes. Parce que je sais que vous avez une manière bien à vous de vous reposer…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et caressait déjà sa victoire lorsque le blond lui lança un regard qu'il connaissait bien et qui était généralement annonciateur de douces voluptés. Regard qui traina ensuite sur l'herbe du bosquet qui les entourait, mais, alors que Bilbo allait retirer ses étriers pour mettre pied à terre, Fili fit tourner à nouveau son poney pour reprendre la route au petit trot.

— Nous marcherons jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, Bilbo. Je ne serai pas celui qui fait le trajet jusqu'aux Monts de Fer en plus de trois jours, quand bien même je traine derrière moi un hobbit feignant et récalcitrant.  
— Votre soif de gloire et de reconnaissance me tuera…

Fili leva les yeux au ciel et, sans ralentir, il soupira :

— Si seulement la charmante petite carne que vous êtes faisait partie de la race des mortels… Mais maintenant que je vous connais, je doute que quoi que ce soit puisse venir à bout d'une cagne telle que vous…  
— Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant…

Au grommellement sourd, Fili se laissa piquer et il ralentit pour se mettre à auteur du cambrioleur et marcher botte à botte, se défendant vivement :

— Ceci est faux ! J'ai toujours pris soin de vous et veillé à votre confort et votre sécurité ! Jamais je n'y ai porté atteinte !  
— Mon confort, actuellement, vous veillez surtout à ce qu'il ne soit pas là.  
—Certes. Mais vous avez épousé un prince guerrier nain ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous dorlote… Par confort, j'entends le fait que vous ne manquez de rien.  
— Justement, en parlant de ça-  
— Pas un mot de plus, charmant protestataire : vous vous enfoncez dans votre mauvaise foi et je ne perdrai pas mon temps à me justifier indéfiniment. Vous savez très bien ce qu'il en est et vous m'accablez pour le simple plaisir de vous montrer accablant.  
— Il faut bien que je vous trouve des défauts…  
— Pardon ?

Bilbo avait parlé trop bas pour que Fili l'entende distinctement et soit vraiment certain de ce qu'il venait de dire, si bien que le blond lui retourna un regard perçant, incapable de dire si son époux venait de se montrer insultant ou élogieux. Semblant s'amuser de son trouble le plus petit ne se répéta pas et ils chevauchèrent côte à côte en silence jusqu'à ce que Fili, enfin, estime qu'il soit temps de faire une halte.

Ravi, Bilbo ne se fit pas prier pour installer rapidement le camps, allumant le feu et préparant de quoi manger pendant que Fili s'occupait des poneys un peu plus loin.

— Ca alors, moi qui aurait pensé que votre utilité se bornerait à l'allègement des vivres… Vous êtes plus efficace que vous ne le laissez paraître, maitre Sacquet…  
— Taisez-vous donc, je ne suis pas dénué de débrouillardise, vous le savez.

Fili leva les yeux au ciel en acceptant la portion chaude que lui proposa le plus jeune, et ils mangèrent en discutant sur la-dite débrouillardise de Bilbo qui, selon Fili, dépendait grandement du contexte et du bénéfice qu'il avait à en tirer.  
Toutefois, fatigué par cette longue marche et par l'heure tardive, le hobbit coupa court à la conversation pour récupérer sa couverture parmi son équipement, qu'il installa après avoir tâter le terrain pour trouver le coin le plus confortable, mais, soudain pris d'un doute, il se tourna vers leurs affaires qu'il étudia un instant pour remarquer avec surprise :

— Vous n'avez pas pris votre couverture ?

Plus loin, toujours assis prêt du feu où il fumait distraitement, Fili lui répondit d'un ton neutre :

— Pourquoi faire ? Je compte profiter de la votre.  
— Vous auriez pu me le demander avant ! Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous en céder un pouce !

Face à l'évidente mauvaise foi de son époux, Fili retint difficilement un sourire aussi amusé que séduit et, tranquillement, il éteignit sa pipe en parlant sur le ton de la conversation :

— Allons bon, cela fait bientôt trois ans que nous partageons les mêmes draps ! D'où vient cette soudaine pudeur ?  
— Il ne s'agit pas de pudeur, mais de principe ! Malgré toute l'affection que je vous porte, doux profiteur, je n'ai pas l'intention de céder à tous vos caprices !

Cette fois-ci, il ne put contenir son sourire et il se leva pour s'approcher de Bilbo qui lui faisait farouchement face, les bras croisés :

— Est-ce un caprice si votre époux désire partager votre couche, bel avare ?  
— Ma couverture est trop petite pour deux.  
— Ne craignez pas le froid, la chaleur de nos corps le tiendra éloigné.

Mutin, Fili avait parlé en posant ses mains sur la tunique de voyage de Bilbo, pour en attraper les lacets qu'il dénoua avec lenteur. Le plus petit ne broncha pas et, après une brève hésitation, le prince affirma sa prise pour l'attirer vers lui et réclamer un doux baiser mais, sans un mot, le cambrioleur tourna la tête, dérobant ses lèvres et offrant sa joue. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, puis Fili, de bonne foi, demanda gentiment :

— Bilbo, tendre ami, puis-je partager avec vous l'unique couverture que nous avons amené ?

Le petit cambrioleur eut un petit sourire, avant de souffler sur le même ton :

— Vous êtes tellement charmant, lorsque vous mettez du votre, comment se refuser à vous ?

Ce fut au tour de Fili de sourire et, affectueusement, il fit glisser l'arrête de son nez contre la joue de son amant, jusqu'à frôler sa bouche de la sienne, faufilant une main sous la tunique qu'il venait de défaire tout en remontant l'autre pour caresser la nuque :

— Et vous, tellement exigeant que vous satisfaire est un défi.  
— Je sais combien vous aimez les défis…  
— Et moi je sais combien vous aimez être satisfait…

Les lèvres de Bilbo s'étirèrent pour laisser filer un rire séduit, mais elles furent aussitôt assaillies par celles de Fili, chaudes et passionnées.  
Trop heureux de se trouver, enfin, hors d'Erebor, et seul avec son hobbit en plus, pour s'échapper de la routine quotidienne, le prince ne perdit pas de temps pour le déshabiller intégralement et l'allonger sur les couvertures, prenant place entre ses cuisses sans attendre.

— Vous semblez affamé, beau prince…  
— Je le suis, tendre ami…

Offert, Bilbo ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à la bouche de son époux qui s'appliqua à échauffer son corps avec appétit. Fili était ce genre d'amant, soigneux, mais impatient, qui aimait faire rapidement grimper la température jusqu'à ce que la passion ne les enflamme. Et, maintenant qu'il connaissait bien la délicate réserve dont Bilbo ne s'était encore jamais départi, il savait comment l'évaporer d'un baiser bien placé, d'une remarque brulante ou d'une caresse enivrante.  
Il aimait tellement ça, ces débuts crépitants où ils se défiaient, jusqu'au premier qui flancherait et laisserait cette tension muer en quelque chose de bien plus doux, plus intime, plus profond… Se retrouver soudainement face à Bilbo, juste lui, démuni de sa cinglante répartie et sa ravissante insolence, presque touchant au moment où il succombait sans vraiment l'admettre, faisant mine de se refuser à lui pour le simple plaisir de décupler le désir et l'ardeur du prince au sang chaud.  
Fili connaissait Bilbo, certes, mais peut-être pas autant que Bilbo connaissait son prince, et le cambrioleur savait très bien comment frustrer au mieux son amant, agacer ses sens pour amplifier son plaisir, se dérober à lui afin de mieux revenir pour combler son manque et ses désirs.

Mais Fili pouvait, lui aussi, se montrer frustrant selon ses humeurs et, le pénétrant enfin, après l'avoir allègrement tourmenté jusqu'à ce que son souffle ne s'emballe et que son corps tremble d'impatience, il se garda de le contenter trop vite et opta pour un pas lent, profond et régulier qui leur fit tourner la tête à tous les deux.  
Puis, quand Bilbo commença à haleter et se tortiller pour augmenter la friction, joueur, Fili ralentit encore jusqu'à s'immobiliser presque, bougeant à peine en lui, juste de quoi le rendre fou, intensifiant la torture au lieu de l'assouvir.

— Je déteste quand tu fais ça, Fili.

Son visage caché dans le creux de sa gorge, l'esprit bourdonnant de plaisir, il se contenta de susurrer d'une vois trop grave, sans cesser son petit jeu :

— Vraiment ? Sois plus claire, Bilbo… J'ai un peu de mal à cerner ton vocabulaire, parfois… N'utilises-tu pas allègrement le terme « détester » lorsque tu ne veux pas avouer à quel point tu adore ça ?

Il continua et Bilbo ferma les yeux, serrant la main de Fili lorsqu'il vint entremêler ses doigts aux siens, et il se cambra, soupirant d'extase lorsque la friction s'approfondie, même un minimum.

— Certes… Je déteste mais je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes…

Ils étaient à ce point où la frustration frôlait l'insupportable, et c'était si bon qu'ils auraient voulu que ça ne s'arrête pas mais, avec lenteur, Fili recommença doucement à bouger, en admettant d'un souffle rauque :

— Si tu savais à quel point moi aussi je déteste honorer Yavanna avec toi, Bilbo…

Dégustant sans pudeur, il avait fermé les yeux, mais un sourire indolent étira ses lèvres et, le souffle court, il remarqua d'une voix rauque :

— Honorer Yavanna… Vous, les nains, possédez de telles locutions religieuses pour ce genre de choses… je n'arriverai jamais à m'y faire…  
— Vous ne dîtes pas cela, dans la comté ?

Avec une passion qui contrastait avec son rythme encore trop lent, il vint embrasser sa gorge et ses épaules, soupirant dans son cou, exacerbant ses sens déjà affolés.

— Chez les instruits, cela s'entend, certes.  
— Sinon, que dites-vous ?

Ondulant pour répondre aux mouvements de son amant, Bilbo ne répondit pas tout de suite, se noyant dans son regard alors qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un seul corps puis, dans un souffle, il répondit sincèrement :

— On appelle ça « Faire l'amour ».  
— Faire l'amour ?

Un peu plus, Fili intensifia l'étreinte, répétant à nouveau, pensivement, comme s'il s'imprégnait du terme :

— Faire l'amour…

Il se baissa sur le plus jeune pour l'embrasser puis il susurra contre ses lèvres.

— J'aime ça… J'aime faire l'amour avec toi…

Il garda ce pas si lent et si profond et la jouissance en fut plus longue à venir, les torturant par son retard, mais bien plus intense et dévastatrice, grondant dans leurs veines jusqu'à atteindre un paroxysme furieux et nécessaire, les libérant brutalement de la tension délicieuse mais affamante que leurs précédents jeux avaient libérée et attisée.  
Vidé mais comblé à la fois, Fili se laissa tomber sur son hobbit qu'il entraina dans un long baisé serein et rassasié, avant de laisser son visage reposer dans le creux de sa gorge, repu.  
Confortablement installé et le corps ronronnant doucement de satisfaction, Bilbo l'enlaça en soupirant d'aise. Il adorait ces moments là, lorsque, juste après la passion, Fili se laissait totalement aller dans ses bras, oubliant, l'espace d'un instant, de prétendre être ce prince nain sans faille, sans faiblesse et sans doute qu'il se devait être en permanence. Quand il était ainsi allongé sur son corps, sans craindre de lui faire du mal ni même faire le moindre effort pour se montrer plus léger, comme s'il se déchargeait momentanément de l'intégralité de ses fardeaux si lourds.  
Toutefois, ça ne durait jamais longtemps et, trop vite, Fili roula sur le dos, gardant son époux enlacé de manière à l'étreindre contre lui, et il les couvrit de la couverture tout en lui volant un baiser au passage.  
Il se rallongea ensuite et un silence confortable s'étendit. Bilbo commençait même à s'endormir, lorsque, d'une voix pensive, Fili exposa soudainement :

— Ca ne peux que venir des elfes… Il n'y qu'eux pour utiliser de telles tournures…  
— De quoi parles-tu ?  
— « Faire l'amour », je gage que c'est une expression elfique.  
— Pourquoi pas humaine ?

Fili haussa un sourcil et y réfléchit rapidement, avant de se tourner pour s'installer sur le flanc et faire face à son amant, venant caresser ses lèvres d'un doigt distrait :

— Les hommes ? En quoi cela viendrait d'eux ? Leur vie est tellement courte… Ils n'ont pas de temps de « Faire l'amour », ils se reproduisent, c'est tout.

Bilbo ne put retenir un franc éclat de rire, avant de répondre patiemment :

— Bien au contraire, bel ami, posséder une vie courte et éphémère donne un gout bien plus… Sentimental, aux choses… La passion en est exacerbée, elle devient urgente, nécessaire… Il faut absolument profiter de la chose, la vivre, autant que faire se peu, puis l'archiver et chérir son souvenir avant qu'il ne périsse avec nous… Chaque nouvelle fois se rapproche de la dernière. Alors, crois-moi, les humains ont bien plus de raison de « faire l'amour » que les elfes, qui ne savent pas ce que « une dernière fois » veut dire…  
— Les humains ne savent pas ce que c'est que de découvrir une personne avec qui traverser les siècles, une personne que l'on fini par connaître tellement bien que ses pensées deviennent les nôtres et que nos corps semblent faits de la même chaire…  
— Les nains non plus, je te rappelle.  
— Plus que les humains… Et les nains, comme les elfes, restent fidèles à vie. Pas les humains, volages et papillonnants, qui se lassent d'un compagnon avant même de le connaître entièrement.

Bilbo fit la moue avant de se mettre à son tour sur le côté pour regarder le plus vieux dans les yeux :

— Et alors ? N'est-ce pas, justement, ce qui fait la beauté de la chose ? Ne jamais connaître l'autre entièrement, lui laisser un petit quelque chose que l'on n'attrapera pas et qui se dérobera toujours, un nouveau mystère que l'on découvre tous les jours tout en gardant la même personne… Un autre que nous, justement, qui nous complète et nous possède autant que nous le complétons et le possédons, sans pour autant être lui.

Fili ne parla pas et Bilbo s'approcha pour poser sa main sur son torse.

— Posséder le cœur d'une personne ne veut pas dire l'assimiler ou fusionner avec pour ne faire qu'un, mais, simplement, en être le gardien tout en lui laissant son intégrité et ses secrets…

Pensivement, il plaqua sa paume à plat sur la peau, sentant résonner les battements profonds de son époux et il continua, le regard baissé :

— C'est ce qui fait la richesse des rapports humains… Ils s'aiment, se possèdent, se connaissent, s'accordent… Mais ils restent ce qu'ils sont, tout au fond d'eux. Rien ni personne n'a de prise sur ça. Leur volatile manière d'aimer peu sembler barbare pour une race dont la longévité dépasse plus de trois fois la leur, car, justement, ils aiment et n'ont pas peur d'aimer tout ce qui est aimable à leur cœur. Ils savant que, s'ils ne profitent pas maintenant, alors peut-être ne le feront-ils jamais. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils font l'amour plus que quiconque sur cette terre.

Fili lui lança un long regard pensif, avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos en soupirant distraitement :

— Tu sembles bien les connaître…  
— Je les comprends…

Il avait parlé d'un ton désolé et un éclat peiné passa soudainement dans le regard de Fili, qui détourna les yeux, tournant le visage vers l'autre côté pour perdre son regard dans la nuit noire qui les entourait. Un silence douloureux vint doucement les englober et, gentiment, Bilbo lui prit la main en posant sa joue sur son épaule, cherchant des mots qui ne vinrent pas.

— Votre existence est si courte… Comment pouvez-vous vous contentez de ça ?

La voix était écorchée, et Bilbo serra les lèvres, pressant la main qu'il tenait avec plus de vigueur :

— Lorsque nous grandissons, vivons et vieillissons au même rythme que ceux qui nous entoure, il n'y a aucune difficulté à cela…  
— Mais si, par malheur… Ca n'est pas le cas ?

Il avait mal, Bilbo l'entendit sans peine, et il soupira pour répondre franchement, sans détour et sans le regarder dans les yeux :

— C'était quelque chose dont nous étions déjà conscient au moment de l'engagement, Fili, et tu as tout de même choisis d'évincer Mel pour me prendre comme compagnon.  
— Je ne pensais pas que… Ca ferait si mal. En réalité, je n'y réfléchissais pas, car le simple fait d'y penser, ça me-

Bilbo le fit taire en posant son doigt sur sa lèvre, et il lui dit gentiment :

— Dans ce cas, tu comprendras bien vite ce que veux réellement dire « Faire l'amour ».

Le blond attrapa celle du cambrioleur pour l'embrasser délicatement, avant d'avouer faiblement :

— Je n'y arriverai pas…  
— Tu ne seras pas seul dans ce cas, Fili… Kili est en proie aux mêmes tourments… Et vous savez que, quoiqu'il arrive, vous pourrez toujours compter l'un sur l'autre… Mais… Je suis à peine adulte… Mon déclin n'est pas pour demain.

Il lui envoya un sourire rassurant auquel Fili répondit, avant de caresser sa joue, perdu dans ses pensées, puis il dit doucement :

— Je suis amoureux de toi, Bilbo… Je ne peux tout simplement pas concevoir l'idée de te voir vieillir si tôt… De ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés… C'est si injuste, les Valars doivent me détester, pour m'offrir en même temps que toi cette promesse terrible de te reprendre aussi rapidement.

Bilbo ne dit rien et, pudiquement, il détourna les yeux lorsqu'il avisa une discrète larme perlé au coin de sa paupière, puis il inspira profondément, avant de se tourner vers son époux pour s'emparer de ses épaules :

— Il faut que tu cesses de te torturer avec ça, Fili. C'est dans l'insouciance que les hobbits et les humains trouvent le courage d'affronter l'imminence de leur terme.

Le plaquant fermement au sol, il s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches nues, l'embrassant prestement pour museler la moindre complainte et, sans attendre il commença à onduler sur lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser.  
Quand ils furent prêts, il le guida en lui, puis le chevaucha avec application, s'évertuant à lui faire oublier ses sombres pensées, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ne les gagne et qu'ils ne s'endorment, trop las pour penser à autre chose qu'à la chaleur et la présence de l'autre.

Ils tardèrent au lit, le lendemain matin, et ne partirent qu'en fin de matinée, quand l'épais brouillard qui s'était installé durant la nuit commença à s'évaporer.  
Le reste du voyage passa sans accident et fut plutôt confortable, comme ils passèrent les deux nuits suivantes dans des auberges de qualité, louant à chaque fois la meilleur chambre, les menus les plus fastueux et le personnel le plus discret. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls sur la route et leurs soirées furent donc animées de récit faits par les différents voyageurs qui donnaient des nouvelles de différentes régions plus ou moins lointaines. Souvent, Fili était lui même invité à prendre la parole pour raconter ses propres aventures, malgré les commentaires de Bilbo, qui se plaisait à dénigrer son époux en assurant que tout ce qui concernait le dragon n'avait été résolu que grâce à son aide.

— Allons bon… Et qui donc vous a secouru lors de la bataille des cinq armées, charmant impertinent ?  
— De cette bataille, je me rappelle surtout avoir gravi une montagne en vous portant sur le dos, tendre vaurien…  
— Ils s'agissait simplement d'atteindre une tour de guet, et je pouvais marcher, quoique blessé, car je venais d'affronter un régiment orc pour vous aider à fuir…  
— Un régiment ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul orc, si je me souvient bien…  
— Je ne crois pas que vous vous souveniez si bien…  
— Il était seul après que j'ai tué son compagnon pour vous sauver la vie !  
— De ça, je ne me souviens pas, brave fripouille. Par contre, du troll que j'ai occis avant qu'il ne vous occise, j'ai mémoire.  
— Et comment… Vous ne vous souvenez que de vos propres hauts-faits…

En grommelant, Bilbo s'était détourné en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, sans s'occuper de l'assemblé qui écoutait leurs chamailleries en riant, et, curieux, Fili s'approcha pour lui demander gentiment :

— De quoi d'autre voudriez-vous que je me souvienne, tendre ami ?  
— De la nuit que j'ai passé, seul, à veiller sur vous en vous suppliant de ne pas mourir pendant que la bataille faisait rage !

Il y eut des exclamations attendries autour d'eux, que Bilbo fit taire d'un regard noir, du moins, le voulut, car cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, si jamais ça avait eu le moindre effet, et galant, Fili s'approcha encore, jusqu'à caresser sa joue du boue des doigts, frôlant à peine la peau :

— Je ne me rappelle ni de cette nuit, ni des suivantes… Par contre, mon réveil ne sera pas aisé à oublier…

Riant, il passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice brune qui ornait toujours le front du hobbit, cadeau laissé par l'agate lancé à pleine puissance par une Mel jalouse et contrariée.  
Bilbo lui répondit d'un sourire et ils se séparèrent pour laisser à d'autres le soin de divertir les différents voyageurs qui s'étaient arrêtés dans cette auberge, friands de conte, de chant et de poèmes.

La dernière étape fut courte et parfois entrecoupée de tendre mots doux qu'ils ne pouvaient garder pour eux. Ils arrivèrent aux Mont de Fer en fin de matinée et, leur arrivée ayant été annoncée à Daïn, ils furent immédiatement conviés à la table du roi, avec qui ils échangèrent les dernières nouvelles de chacun des royaumes, puis Bilbo fut invité à montrer la gemme qui était à l'origine de ce voyage.

Maître Frön, minuscule nain tout tassé et presque albinos, s'en empara avec précaution, avant de partir, sans un mot, hors de la salle, emmenant la pierre avec lui.  
Bilbo allait protester face à ce rapineur rabougri, mais Fili se leva à ce moment, lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule pour l'inviter à faire de même et, vivement, ils saluèrent le roi et suivirent le géologue qui, malgré son âge, trottinait avec en train vers son laboratoire.

Ils l'y rejoignirent peu de temps après en, toujours en silence, le vieillard leur fit signe d'attraper un lourd livre sur une étagère, tandis qu'il déposa la gemme sur un autel veiné d'entrelacements d'une géométrie savante.

— Connaissez-vous cette pierre, maitre Frön ?  
— Peut-être bien… De quelle couleur est-elle ?

Bilbo fronça les sourcils face à la question, mais Fili répondit sans s'impatienter :

— Entièrement noire.  
— Matte ou brillante ?  
— Matte.

Le petit nain se retourna et, plus attentif, Bilbo remarqua le fin voile qui recouvrait ses yeux, avant de pousser une exclamation surprise :

— Vous êtes aveugle ?

Fili lui lança un regard effaré, avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans les flancs en chuchotant sèchement :

— Tendre insolent, tenez votre langue, vous êtes en présence d'un illustre parmi notre race.  
— Pardon.

Penaud, il baissa le museau, mais le vieux nain ne s'offusqua pas et leva une main ridée en grommelant :

— Doucement, jeune prince, de vous deux, le plus insultant est celui qui pense que j'ai besoin d'aide pour me défendre face à un chenapan juvénile…

Sans en ajouter, il s'empara du gros grimoire que Fili lui avait attraper pour le poser sur la chaise et s'asseoir dessus, tandis que Bilbo, outré, s'exclama :

— Chenapan juvénile ? Je suis un respectable hobbit dans la fleure de l'âge, monsieur !  
— Hobbit ? Qu'est-ce cela ? Des elfes dégénérés ?

Bilbo allait répondre, prêt à faire un exposé assommant sur les gens de sa race, mais la main de Fili le musela et, plus sec, l'héritier de Thorin demanda à nouveau :

— Alors ? Savez vous de quelle pierre il s'agit ? Nous venons d'Erebor pour avoir votre expertise à son propos.  
— Si vous trouvez que la route d'Erebor fut longue, alors celle que vous devriez emprunter par la suite vous semblera insurmontable…  
— Pardon ?  
— De quoi parlez-vous, vénérable savant étriqué ?

A nouveau, Bilbo se prit un discret coup de coude par son mari en réponse à son insolence, mais maitre Frön ne s'en occupa pas et continua en attrapant la pierre :

— De ses sœurs… Ceci n'est qu'un fragment… Le pouvoir de la gemme ne se révèlera que lorsqu'elle sera intégrale à nouveau. Je confectionnerai de quoi les rassembler en attendant.  
— En attendant quoi ?  
— Que vous reveniez avec les deux autres morceaux.

* * *

oOo

* * *

 **Petit dictionnaire des injures de Bilbo :  
**

Candélabre obscur : Bilbo pour Thorin (nm) Chandelier à plusieurs branche, censé diffuser un maximum de lumière. Cela pourrait être élogieux, mais le terme « Obscure » l'accompagne, le contraire de lumineux, ce que ne peut pas être un candélabre. Par là, Bilbo sous-entend que Thorin est un paradoxe qui apporte autant de lumière qu'il n'est ténébreux. Difficile à dire s'il s'agit en fait d'une insulte ou non.

Amphigourique gendre : Thorin pour Bilbo : compliqué, confus. C'est l'impression que laisse Bilbo à Thorin quand il s'adresse ainsi à lui.

Gente dame : Tout le monde sait ce qu'est une gente dame, tout comme chacun admettra que ce n'est pas insultant. Sauf Bilbo.

Les deux coquets abouliques : pour Kili et Fili : qui cherchent à plaire, à séduire, mais abouliques : manquant de personnalité. Bilbo leur en veux de ne rien faire de leur journée à part se pavanner.

Flasques apathiques : Qui manque de fermeté, ou alors, truc tout moue dans le genre dilué. Apathique : qui manque d'émotion, de volonté ou d'énergie. Parce que, franchement, Bilbo trouve qu'ils ne servent à rien. C'est aussi le cas de Thorin, mais il met Bilbo dans le lot.

Quête fumeuse : Bilbo n'a vraiment pas envie de partir.

Turpide belle famille : Famille de son époux moralement laide, qui comprend un frère, un oncle et une mère, qui cherche à dérober des feuilles de tabac.

L'autre malotru platiné : C'est de Fili qu'il s'agit. Ca réfère à la couleur de ses cheveux et à ses manières.

Rapineur rabougri (Pour Frön) : Nain chapardeur de petite taille.

* * *

oOo

* * *

 **Petit traité d'expertise minérale pour curieux et âmes égarées (ou extrait du guide de survie en territoire nain),**

 **par Bilbo Sacquet**

 **(du moins, ce qu'il en a comprit)  
(extrait non modifié du chapitre XI de Cuvée Prestige):**

Donc, d'abord : la base.

Les nains sont nés de, pour et par la pierre. Ils sont donc ultra sensibles aux rayonnements magnétiques qui émanent de chaque minérale.

Parce que, de par leur couleur, leur composition chimique, la manière dont elles ont été extraites et taillées, et leur naissance (en plusieurs centaines d'années ou bien brusquement, suite à une explosion, une soudaine variation de température, une fusion de plusieurs éléments...) chaque pierre est unique et possède ses propres caractères et son propre rayonnement magnétique.

Ici, on se fout totalement des pierres communes, mais il existe des pierres dites précieuses, dont la composition est pure et dont le rayonnement est assez puissant pour affecter un porteur suffisamment sensible à leur charme.

Plus une pierre sera pure, exempte de souillure, plus son rayonnement, et donc, son pouvoir, sera puissant. Plus sa composition, et donc, son espèce, sera singulière, plus elle aura de la personnalité et sera capable de décider si oui ou non elle décide de déployer son énergie ou bien la garder pour elle.

On a vu aussi différentes sortes de joyaux :

\- Les pierres de protection : qui érigent des boucliers autours d'elles et leur porteur, contre le rayonnement des autres pierres, les coups du sort et du destin ou autre.  
\- Les pierres solaires, qui tirent leur inépuisable source d'énergie du Soleil et sont donc incorruptibles. Parallèlement, leur rayonnement n'est ni offensif, ni défensif voire même plutôt faible car sans le Soleil, elles se ternissent.  
\- Les pierres de légendes qui allient pureté et composition, chaque exemplaire possède sont propre caractère et leur puissance est parfois telle qu'elle vient à bout de la personnalité et l'esprit de leur porteur.  
\- Et plein d'autres ! En vrac : les guides, les médicales, les portes chances, ect... Mais n'ayant joué aucun rôle durant l'aventure, elles n'ont pas leur place ici.

Bien sur, chaque caillasse peut appartenir à plusieurs catégories.

 **Les nains ont donc comme coutume de se lier avec certaines de ces pierres,  
** **celles qui s'accordent le mieux à leur personnalité, leurs ambitions et ce qui les caractérise.**

Voici le panel des pierres les plus rares et les plus spéciales qui, bien sur, ont fait parler d'elles durant l'aventure, parce ce que de tous les graviers malhonnêtes, il a fallut que ce soit les pires qui eurent participé au voyage (par ordre alphabétique, s'il vous plait) :

Arkenstone : La particularité de l'Arkenstone, c'est son unité. La composition de cette pierre n'est semblable à aucune autre, ce qui lui donne une personnalité redoutable, mais, parallèlement, ses caractéristiques sont inconnues des nains. Fin bon, nous, on a quand même découvert que c'est une sale garce avide d'or et de pouvoir, jalouse et possessive, qui sait frapper là où ça fait mal. Son rayonnement n'est que perversion et avidité et il imprègne le champ énergétique de ses victimes qu'il module à son image.

Citrine : C'est une pierre solaire qui rayonne la bonne humeur. Elle convient aux personnes audacieuses et volontaires et s'accorde surtout avec les natures loyales. Sa contemplation apaise l'esprit et permet de trouver des réponses aux questions que l'on se pose. La citrine a le pouvoir de transformer les pensées négatives en positives et est précieuse pour ceux qui manquent de lucidité envers eux mêmes. Elle a le très convoité pouvoir d'allonger significativement la vie de son porteur et de lui attirer la chance, l'opulence et la bonne fortune.

Diamant : Symbole de la perfection, de la pureté. Le diamant est la pierre la plus pure du monde minéral. Il représente la pureté de l'esprit et du corps, est un maître guérisseur. Il purifie nos idées, nos pensées, il nous aide à nous concentrer et à concrétiser nos envies. Il protège son porteur des énergies néfastes, des autres et de lui même.  
Mais le porteur de cette pierre doit rester pur car il encoure autrement de grands risques. Nombreux sont les diamants qui se "retournent" contre leurs possesseurs car ils ne supportent pas la moindre souillure et l'éradiquent à leur manière.

L'opale : Symbole de l'amour tendre, l'opale aide à garder son sang froid et à faire bon usage de la colère et elle protège les entreprises honnêtes. Elle nous oblige à vivre les dépassements de soi, à dépasser notre orgueil spirituel, notre mental qui fait bourrage, notre égo (Ça, Thorin le sait). Elle nous pousse à penser et à agir avec sagesse et amour. Symbole de pureté, de protection, elle place la personne qui la porte entre les mains des dieux.

La puterelle verte qui échoit à Fili (ramassée avec amour et dévotion) : Cailloux cocasse au sens de l'humour douteux, irradiant de dignité et de noblesse malgré son allure peu avenante. Elle ne cherche pas à cacher son caractère belliqueux et ses manières d'impératrice capricieuse. Son énergie fière et arrogante est suffisamment puissante pour supporter la proximité de l'Arkenstone et pour être ressentie par un hobbit à qui elle ne rechignera pas à partager ses forces encore inconnues, notamment en lui procurant un sentiment de paix qui l'aidera à clarifier ses pensées. N'importe qui un tant soit peu cultivé sur les pierres en aurait déduit qu'il s'agit là aussi d'une gemme solaire, **mais Bilbo n'est pas n'importe qui.**

Plus un petit ajout de dernière minute, à propos de la Stibine que Thorin à offert à Bilbo :

Stibine : Pierre plutôt périlleuse et pleine de contradictions. Si la stibine peut en effet servir de protection quasi absolue, ce n'est que dans certain cadre d'une canalisation parfaite de son énergie que son potentiel se révèle. En temps normaux la stibine est un des plus grands conducteurs énergétiques et peut rendre au contraire très vulnérable aux énergies environnantes. Le porteur d'une stibine peut ainsi récupérer toutes les mauvaises énergies qui croisent sa route ou alors en être totalement imperméable.  
Elle symboliserait un état proche de la perfection dans le cheminement d'évolution spirituelle. Face à cette épreuve la grande majorité des initiés échouent et doivent renoncer définitivement à atteindre la grâce de leur vivant. Il s'agit donc à la fois de la plus merveilleuse des chances et du plus grand des risques.  
Cela ne se vaut que si elle décide de s'activer, sinon, elle reste une pierre ordinaire.


End file.
